fifa_switch_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
FIFA World Cup 2018
The FIFA World Cup 2018 is the 1st edition of the greatest tournament ever. It will oppose the 24 best teams from all over the world for the 1st world title ever. Russia was chosen to host the tournament. The 23 remaining teams have qualified by winning the best spots in each continental tournament. This is the first tournament who will include the "player of the match system" who will give an award for the best player in each match in the whole tournament. Entrants The 24 spots are divided into all the confederations like this: *1 spot for the host (Russia) *11 spots for UEFA (+ Russia) *3 spots for the duo AFC/OFC *3 spots for CAF *2 spots for CONCACAF *4 spots for CONMEBOL Host Stadiums Russia put 12 host stadiums for the competition. Since some teams are unable to play in Russia, because they aren't added to the World Cup update, their matches will be played in the Donbass Arena, in Ukraine. So the 13 stadiums are: * Central Stadium * Cosmos Arena * Donbass Arena * Fisht Olympic Stadium * Kaliningrad Stadium * Kazan Arena * Krestovsky Stadium * Luzhniki Stadium * Mordovia Arena * Nizhny Novgorod Stadium * Otkritie Arena * Rostov Arena * Volgograd Arena Seeding The first step for the seeding is to choose the pots, all based on the general level of the 24 teams (except Russia, who will be in the pot 1, as the host, with the 5 best teams). The rules for the seeding: * Russia is automatically in group A, at the position A1. * Each group will be composed of one team from each pot. * There will be continental limitations to diversify the matches. The maximums per continent will be this way: ** 2 teams per group for UEFA. ** 1 team per group for AFC, CAF, CONMEBOL, CONCACAF, OFC. Tournament The tournament will be played in two phases: Group Stage and Elimination Stage. Group Stage: the 24 teams are seeded into 6 groups of 4 teams. Like always, each group works like a close championship where each team play one time against the 3 others. 3 points are given for each win, 1 point for a tie, and nothing for a lose. At the end, the top 2 teams of each group qualify (for the first time) for the round of 16 (1st turn in the Elimination Stage). After all the groups have finished all their matches, there will be a comparison between the teams who end 3rd in the 6 groups. Then the top 4 teams (on results in the group stage) are qualified as well for the Elimination Stage. Elimination Stage: for the first time a new round was played: the round of 16. Because the number of groups (and the number of team qualified for each rank) are not optimised for a properly distribution for the final board, a new rule will appear: at the end of the group stage, the 16 teams qualified will be ranked from 1 to 16: the 6 teams who ends 1st will take the ranks 1st to 6th, the 6 teams who ends 2nd the ranks 7th to 12nd and the four teams who ends 3rd the ranks 13rd to 16th. Then the teams will be oppose in the board as the level of their performance: 1 vs 16, 2 vs 15 etc... Group Stage Group A Thursday, 21st of june Russia 3-0 Iran Luzhniki Stadium A. Dzagoev 5', 66' F. Smolov 90' BP: A. Dzagoev Friday, 22nd of june Argentina 0-0 Netherlands Volgograd Arena BP: Cillessen Tuesday, 26th of june Netherlands 1-0 Russia Cosmos Arena M. Depay 42' BP: van Dijk Iran 1-2 Argentina Kaliningrad Stadium R. Cheshmi 88' A. Jahanbaksh 19'(OG) G. Higuain 31' BP: R. Cheshmi Group B Friday, 22nd of june Uruguay 0-0 Czech Republic Volgograd Arena BP: Giménez Ivory Coast 0-0 Slovenia Donbass Arena (replace the Mordovia Arena) BJ: Jokić Tuesday, 26th of june Slovenia 1-0 Uruguay Donbass Arena (replace the Rostov Arena) J. Kurtic 90' BP: Samardžić Wesneday, 27th of june Czech Republic 1-1 Ivory Coast Donbass Arena (replace the Central Stadium) J. Jankto 85' J. Seri 23' BP: J. Seri Group C Saturday, 23rd of june United States 0-0 Croatia Central Stadium BP: Howard New Zealand 1-1 France Krestovsky Stadium S. Singh 78' O. Dembele 84' BP: Marinović Wesneday, 27th of june France 1-0 United States Nizhny Novgorod Stadium A. Griezmann 71' BP: Lloris Croatia 1-0 New Zealand Volgograd Arena L. Modric 49' BP: Rakitić Group D Saturday, 23rd of june Morocco 3-0 Canada Rostov Arena N. Dirar 49', 66' K. El Ahmadi 71' BP: N. Dirar Sunday, 24th of june Belgium 3-0 Romania Nizhny Novgorod Stadium K.De Bruyne 17' E. Hazard 41' M. Batshayi 80' BP: De Bruyne Group E Sunday, 24th of june Saudi Arabia 0-0 Ireland Kazan Arena BP: Al Mosailem Chile 2-1 Portugal Otkritie Arena P. Hernandez 6' N. Castillo 42' C. Ronaldo 11' BP: N. Castillo Group F Monday, 25th of june Nigeria 0-0 Spain Otkritie Arena BP: Ramos Germany 1-1 Peru Fisht Olympic Stadium T. Muller 87' R. Tapia 45' BP: Farfán Elimination phase At the end of the group stage, the teams who ends between the 1st and the 3rd place in each group will be taken in a global ranking involving the 18 teams. The ranking will be decided following these rules: # The teams who ends 1st will takes the best ranks (1 to 6), followed by the runner-ups (7 to 12) and then the 3rds (13 to 18) # the top 16 is qualified for the Elimination phase: # The 1st round matches are equilibrate: 1 vs 16, 2 vs 15... Statistics Ranking Best scorers 2 goals 1 goal Own goal Awards of the best player 1 time Category:Tournaments Category:FIFA World Cup